User talk:Secret ultraviolet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Strong Force Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- BobNewbie (Talk) 13:34, June 1, 2011 My duty is to ensure no single power dominantes due to the fact I can never possess them. I have the destructive personality of if I fail to get something, I won't let others have it. Because of this, my affinity is the concept of nothingness and nonexistence, as they are the few things that can oppose duality. However my polar opposite personaity of embracing the truth means I will always carry out detailed analysis and place things in the most objective and correct order Elemental powers, complex diagram of interactions Nothingness nature powers: Opposite of evil, good, neutral powers, of which nonexistence is the most extreme example (opposite of infinity number of powers) Omnipotence=infinity+1 The Unknown (a power that can never be included in the superpower wiki because there is no way describing it due to its nature), which is the 4th "pole" of everything/nothing The 4 fundemental "elements" that consists of every concept known to humans: Good, Evil, Nothingness, Unknown Known interactions: Good+Evil=Neutral Neutral+Good or Evil=Good or Evil Nothingness+anything except unknown=corresponding element Unknown+anything else=Unknown Unknown>Boredom(concept) New Power Hi ! I just created a new power, called Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Please take a look when you can, and tell me what you think :) DYBAD (talk) 05:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) It is New Power I called Superior Adaptation. Take a look if you feel like like ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) And another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Just created another power, if you're interested ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Clarification on the power attacking nonsense Basically my mind flow of thoughts go like this My dark, emotional, power hungry side See/Heard/etc. something->This something is powerful->good->Saw a thing associated with it that I don't like->bad->want to nerf it->no way to do it directly->start approaching it via the things associated with it->nerf the thing->thing don't like nerfed My light, rational side What my dark side want is nonsense selfish in a public perspective->analysis the thing carefully bit by bit, trying to purge all emotional factors->generate an objective analysis using logic->output the analysis results for scrunity by other people Other factors Doing nonsense will get you banned->no future access to useful information and experience->apply light side to inhibit nonsense being executed The good news: My extreme love of science and truth means my light side almost always wins. The bad news: Terrible self control means my dark side is not stopped completely, and manifest itself as ramblings in the comments despite it fails to cause significant impact (e.g. editing an article to suit my dark side) The warning: Hate speech is a bannable offence. The proposal: Trying to strengthen my light side P.S. Why I am willing to post my mind: It is a combined result of both my light side and dark side: To show off (also the major fuel for most of my actions, the creation of my wiki, to try to understand the non understandable (without getting insane), to guide others in homework problems in real life, to display both my ligth and dark mind processes at the same time etc.) and to not tell lies (only told 3 lies throughout my life so far) New Power Not very original, but still pretty awesome (at least to me ^ ^) and fully canon this time. DYBAD (talk) 01:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Power This one really has a lot of potential ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power And yet Meta Story Manipulation one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:44, October 9, 2012 (UTC) New Power One More Time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:12, October 17, 2012 (UTC) One life, Two powers My first blog ! Please do share your opinion if you're interested :) DYBAD (talk) 08:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Cosmic Reality Warping For maximal fun and minimal annoyances ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:58, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello Secret ultraviolet tell me about Unknown conception how you understand this i am interested in you comprehension of this theme( unknowability) Desolation 000 ??:??, December 30,2012 (UTC) Whoever you are, please sign in next time The problem of the theme "unknown" is that by definition, we have no idea how it interact with other themes or concepts. Thus making a power which make use of this theme is meaningless because it can do anything, do something or do nothing, but there is no way to tell which one, because of the very definition of the concept/theme "unknown" The only known thing is unknown is able to mess with any known concept. Because of its defintion, anything that interact with the unknown will result in an unknown outcome. Therefore it certain sense, it acts like nothingness, except the end result is not turning something into nothingness, but rather we have no idea what the outcome is (unlike other concepts such as nothingness, good, evil, neutral etc. unknown is not a 'thing' itself, rather, it's a term to describe something that we have no idea about what it is. That something can be any known concepts or other concepts that we have not conceived yet) Secret ultraviolet (talk) 13:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ( i am desolation 000 ) Yes i thin unknovability true absolute this is always beyond any words terms conceptions anyone else and always infinitly above all other categories and conceptions( no mater how conceptions)( nothingness good evil night day etc) Desolation 000 14:25, December 30, 2012 (UTC) You agreed with me? Desolation 000 14:3?, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Unknown is always above because of its very definition, however this does not make it advantagous for a user who can make use of it, because the outcomes are unknown. It may benefit the user or harm it or does not affect the user or something else more subtle. (And really the aim for a superpower is to benefit the user, so if such thing "unknown" is cannot be understood what the outcome is, what's the point of having a superpower based on the unknown?) But behind the unknown there are only concrete things/concepts etc. It is basically just another concept except we have no idea what this or these concepts are. In short, unknown is just a label for a concept/entity/thing that we did not learnt about it yet. It is not a thing itself, unlike concepts such as nothingness, good, evil, neutral, infinity, zero etc. When we know what is behind this label, the concept in question might be revealed as less powerful, more powerful equally powerful or somethign else, therefore depend on what the underlying concept is, it can be above or below. What we observed that "unknown is always above" is in fact soemthing similar to this example: Fire + Unknown= Unknown But these are just labels on the underlying thing that we have no idea of what it is (yet?) . You must remember behind the first word "unknown" may not necessary be the same thing behind the second word "unknown" Therefore we observed unknown is always above and convert everything else into unknown is just a smokescreen of what actually happening beneath them. In conclusion: Using the concept unknown as a power is meaningless Secret ultraviolet (talk) 14:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Agree with you power based by this, is impossible but boundless elimination( plungs us in unknowability) as close Desolation 000 ??:??, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I have typed a 1000+ words reply to your above post, only to be completely and utterly ruined by ERROR 105 CANNOT RESOLVE DNS ADDRESS And_I am not bothered to type that again Secret ultraviolet (talk) 15:27, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Omega Omnisphere and the issue of canonicality of Superpowers in the Superpower Wiki I am desolation 000 please create this power this is faar coller than anything else madness and cool create page: Manipulation of Omega Omnispere http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Omega_Omnisphere this includes ALL ( read link) Wait a minute, about that Omega Omnisphere, now I remember, are you the guy who talk about it in Metaphysics page? Blackwings369 (talk) 17:03, December 30, 2012 (UTC) No this is not i, this concept i nown earler than i in this site. But create this power( manipulate omega omnisphere is cool) How about create page: Manipulation of Omega Omnispere http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Omega_Omnisphere this includes ALL ( read link) ? You do this or not? Don't count me in, Thekingsman has spoke his words, so think carefully before do that. Blackwings369 (talk) 06:47, December 31, 2012 (UTC) "Don't count me in, Thekingsman has spoke his words, so think carefully before do that. Blackwings369 (talk) 06:47, December 31, 2012 (UTC)"-if he does not like this power it just removes the page from the other side you can finally create a power which is unlimited potential and endless race of all-powerful new forces would end because omega omnisfera includes everything and even more I do not insist but I think it's worth a try I didn't said he will remove it, I just mean if you want to make the page, you should add somethings to let people know that it is your creation, not a canon ability. And the information is too vagued-defined, making it look like another Omnipotence clone. Blackwings369 (talk) 07:26, December 31, 2012 (UTC) . Blackwings369 -Ok Well well, if you have time and desire to make a page but if you can not you can not do it and it feels like a lot of omnipotence but varieties almighty forces on it can and will end maybe, too many of them and that contain all the rest Hello Hello, you created the Inverse-omnipotence? Vitorriq (talk) 10:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Yup, but it's just an experiement to understand some terms more. It should not stay long Secret ultraviolet (talk) 09:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) the only thing New power For Science ! ^ ^ New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Causality Embodiment Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Creationist Omnipotence A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Omnipotent Omni-Creator Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) that is predictable, Change The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:35, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Cheat Embodiment A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Badassery Embodiment The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power And yet another combination, proving that even close things can still work well together ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC) New Power Tried something a bit different this time, needed a change of pace I guess ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:14, September 5, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Dual Warping Reloaded ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power Please do say something - anything. The only one who commented is the biggest killjoy on this Wiki, and it's kind of despressing ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 06:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because I can ! Lol. I especially like this one, fascinating potential and very good immersion in the story. DYBAD (talk) 05:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Remade an old power into something I believe more interesting. Any question or remark, please go right ahead :) DYBAD (talk) 12:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, but I felt a superior version would be a nice addition. Enjoy ! ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because blowing stuff up is so much fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Meta Probabilistic Physiology Just a little experience trying to draw the best of several ideas. DYBAD (talk) 10:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power I updated an existing page, though not sure if it fits or if I should have created a new one. What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 04:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:53, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Not really my idea, but fascinating enough to give it a second chance. DYBAD (talk) 13:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) The decay New Power The unexpected fruit of a very long, fierce and hopeless debate. Always look on the bright side of life ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:33, February 22, 2014 (UTC) New Power An old idea that finally came to fruition, very practical for adventurers. DYBAD (talk) 09:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 list:Top Coolest Powers Vote for your favorite coolest power (most thrilling application among everything powers can do). DYBAD (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power Another simple idea, but quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power A good combination of power, style and versatility. DYBAD (talk) 13:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A cool way to show people who's the boss ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Powerful, balanced and real convenient, for maximal fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because old-school ass-kicking is just irreplaceable ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) of interactions New Power Because there's no such a feeling as bossing the world around ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because we are never better served than by ourselves ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:16, March 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power One of the oldest in the book, but still as cool as ever ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power Nothing original, but a personal favorite. DYBAD (talk) 10:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because sometimes things really need to change ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more invasive version of Absorbing Replication. DYBAD (talk) 05:00, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Power If we are to dream, might as well go all the way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) once New Power A simple, strong, flexible, resilient and stylish physiology. DYBAD (talk) 13:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Creativity and practicality, for maximal enjoyment. DYBAD (talk) 04:05, April 10, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) New Power The one power every guy would love to have ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:51, May 16, 2014 (UTC) New Power Particularly fearsome in the hands of evil masterminds DYBAD (talk) 10:35, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Reality Adjustment A more balanced version of Reality Warping, with a lot of interesting applications. DYBAD (talk) 02:48, May 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power For the most badass power users. DYBAD (talk) 13:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Unification Don't quite know how to put it, see for yourself ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) the chiasma New Power Had this one in mind for quite a long time, finally decided to create it after a psychedelik episode of Teen Wolf ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:06, June 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power Great supportive potential, perfect for non-fighting characters. DYBAD (talk) 01:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC) New Power For a bit of wonder without being too powerful. DYBAD (talk) 08:27, July 6, 2014 (UTC) As predicted... The longer they have known, the less likely the reaction... It seems only for the plane known as Real Life that can escape from this curse New Power Good luck beating this guy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) New Power Perfect defensive power. DYBAD (talk) 22:20, September 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power The ultimate pinacle of technology. DYBAD (talk) 12:42, September 27, 2014 (UTC) has depleted Amusement Inhibition Might want to put quite a bit work on it, because right now it's on the list for deletion. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:12, November 19, 2014 (UTC) New Power Just n case you missed it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Rarity Might work as Variation of Detection, returned. But please don't add sections you have nothing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:53, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hai Just saying hai.--Jay 12:16, October 17, 2015 (UTC) The Convergence Things seemed to fell apart very quickly for the better or worse since COP21, huh? First is the cut in CSIRO resarch by the trump government, next is the real future of back to the future day arrives, next is star wars, Arroverse and Marvel cinematic universe started a new season next is the end of gravity falls, next is the student suicide chain in HK in january and march, next is lenardo di carpio finally worn the oscar and sent the oscar memes to their graves, then is jayisgames shut down, next is frequently visited sites being siezed, then higher space flooded with cranks, and then PSE losing active members. Later there's a prediction that the fossil fuel empire will die within this decade, and now, it seems the supwerpower wiki chat have a lot less of the old friends visiting. What's in common between all of them? I smell death The Convergence have sounded the death bell of this timeline. We predict that without any further interventions, thei timeline will eventually die a decade later It does seemed that, the first sign of vagueness is coming is the timeline slowly frozen over (So much for a crazy plot idea!) Re: On Division by zero Your edit would have been undone even if I didn't touch it. The point is to keep it simple, and a lot of the stuff you added doesn't even have anything to do with the power. A lot of what you added was not only unnecessary but also meaningless, as the original idea of the power is already explantory as is. Division by Zero has absolutely nothing to do with Amalgamation for one thing, its a scientific concept. its not about blending things or anything else along those lines. Your edit is not valid and it would have been undone by another user for over complicating it. Keep it the way it is, as your edit is no longer even about the power anymore. As you changed the basic definition of it. Don't change it again if thats what your going for, just make different power.SageM (talk) 10:03, August 25, 2018 (UTC)SageM Ok Understood. Thanks for the timely response Secret ultraviolet (talk) 10:06, August 25, 2018 (UTC)